The Return
by Tea-Is-My-Crack
Summary: <html><head></head>The Pevensie children always assumed that their Narnian days were over, until fate would have it that they must return along with Eustace. Edmund-OC-Peter, Susan-Caspian, Lucy-OC Please read and review!</html>


Lucy Pevensie sat in her small room alone and stared at the blank ceiling above her. She sighed as she tried to make images out of the shadows that were cast by morning light that radiated through the one window that resided near her bed.

She had been dreaming again, of Narnia of course. She felt saddened at the thought of never returning to the place she cherished most.

She had dreamed of the sea and the mermaids, the Beavers and Reepicheep, Gael and her father, Caspian and Drinian, and Aslan of course. Mr. Tumnus had been an occurring character in the dreams as well, telling Lucy sweet nothings and fattening her up on tea and pickles. She didn't know why she had felt somewhat attracted to the fawn, after all, he was half goat, but as she grew older, she began to find him most attractive. Every time she thought of him, her heart fluttered, and a whirlwind of emotions swept through her entire being.

Was this what everyone called puberty? Lucy couldn't really remember going through it when she had grow older on her first visit to Narnia, but it seemed as if these feelings had to be a part of the gradual adjustment to adulthood.

Lucy turned on her side and stared at the painting opposite her bed, the one with the Dawn Treader. Oh how she missed Narnia. Yet, she knew she would never return; instead, she would have to live in England the rest of her life, and experience normal adventures, like school, and jobs, and boys. Lucy blushed at the last thought and tried to rid herself of the inappropriate images and ideas, and to her luck, a firm knock sounded at her door.

Lucy sat up quickly and smoothed her clothing and hair, then politely said, "Come in."

The door knob turned, and in walked Edmund, his dark eyes looking tired and sunken in. There was something about his demeanor that unsettled Lucy as she looked into his usual chocolate colored eyes that had turned dark and dull.

"Edmund? Is something the matter?" Lucy asked, concerned for her older brother. Edmund closed the door behind him and took a seat next to Lucy.

Edmund rested his head against the wall Lucy's bed rested on and rubbed his face tiredly, making him seem much older than his seventeen years.

"Nightmares. I haven't been able to sleep in days. That damn queen keeps haunting me, as if she plans to make even more appearances in my life," Edmund sighed into his large pale hand. An image of the White Witch raced through Lucy's brain, and she shuddered in response. Edmund placed his hand down in his lap and stared ahead at the painting that had taken Lucy and him on their last Narnian adventure. Eustace could be heard, still snoring away, down the hall, and although Edmund had a much easier time tolerating and understanding the younger boy, he had the right mind to go back to their room and stuff a handkerchief into his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I know the White Witch was probably the worst of your experiences in Narnia. Try to think of other happier things, like Aslan or Reepicheep," Lucy suggested, giving her brother a sympathetic smile. Edmund groaned and threw his head back.

"I've already tried that!" Edmund glanced back at Lucy and saw her slightly hurt expression.

"Sorry Lu, I'm just aggravated I guess, life is so boring here, and I'm just groggy from all these nightmares keeping me up," Edmund appologized and glanced back at his younger sibling. She gave a small sympathetic smile in return and placed an arm around Edmund's shoulders gently.

"I understand Edmund, I feel the same," Lucy gave a small comforting squeeze on Edmund's shoulders. Edmund touched her hand that rested on his shoulder and then noticed the snoring had stopped.

A light tap at the door caused Edmund to stand and open it. Eustace stood there, his short blonde hair uncombed and his red gingham pajamas still on and wrinkled. Edmund gave a chuckle to the usually prim and proper boy's appearance and stepped aside to let him in, then closed the door behind him.

"Still thinking of Narnia?" Eustace yawned, rubbing his bright blue-green eyes. Lucy nodded and Edmund shrugged in response.

"Me too," Eustace said quietly, "When do you think I'll get to go again?"

"Who knows," Edmund began and sat back down on Lucy's bed. "The second time we went, was a year after our first visit, and the last time was a three month lapse. So maybe you'll go soon or maybe it'll take a while. You'll just have to wait it out and see."

Eustace sighed and sat on the wooden floor of the room facing Lucy and Edmund.

"But," Lucy began, her voice saddening, "it's possible that not everyone you met will still be there. After a year of our life, everyone we had met in our first trip to Narnia, except Aslan, had died. Thousands of years had passed while we were away, so don't be too disappointed, if you find that many of the friends you made aren't there anymore." A single tear ran down Lucy's cheek as she thought of the Beavers, all of countless Narnians they had met, and Mr. Tumnus, dear Mr. Tumnus.

"It's alright Lu, I know how you feel," Edmund soothed as he wrapped his strong arm around Lucy's shoulders and allowed her to lean into him for brotherly support. Eustace felt estranged seeing the action taking place between the siblings; he never had any siblings, so he didn't quite understand the interaction between the two, but also felt that he was seeing something he shouldn't, something that only siblings should experience.

Eustace looked over at the window, the sun light getting brighter with every second as early morning turned into mid morning. Birds could be heard singing their own special tunes and the light traffic of the small London town seemed to happily idle by. Eustace began to wonder about how many other people had been to Narnia, other than his cousins, and how many of the content people just outside the window had never even thought of such a magical, mythical place such as Narnia. He knew that he used to be one of them, perfectly content with staying home and not worrying about adventures or battles or kingdoms. He was even skeptical when he had first arrived in Narnia, thinking of it as just some sort of practical joke pulled by his cousin, who he had found rather annoying at the time, Edmund.

Eustace gave a glum sigh and looked back at his cousins who were now sitting and staring at the opposite wall.

"Eustace!" A loud call came from downstairs. Aunt Alberta's voice made all three of the kids wake out of their reverie and bring them back to the dull reality they were forced to face.

"Breakfast!" Aunt Alberta cried, as if she was a farmer calling her pigs back to their pen.

Eustace gathered himself and stood, making his way to the door, Lucy and Edmund following. They all then made their way downstairs, and ate their simple breakfast.


End file.
